Dark Lord Potter
by Lord Cartwright
Summary: After been expelled from Hogwarts before his fifth year, Harry Visits Gringott's and discovers that the people he trusted the most have betrayed him. Fed up, Harry begins to train himself and others as he prepares to take on the Ministry, Dumbledore and Voldemort. He will arm the disarmed and hopefully bring peace and equality to the Wizarding World Of Britain. Very Dark Harry.
1. Betrayed

_This is a rewrite of my story rise of the Dark Lord Potter. Tell me what you think._

**Betrayed**

As Harry stood in line at Gringott's bank waiting to visit his vault, he was still numb with shock. He could not believe that he would not be returning to Hogwarts in a weeks' time. He had just come from his trial at the Ministry of Magic, where he had been put on trial in front of the entire Wizengamot for a simple case of underage magic. He had had to defend himself as nobody had stepped in to defend him, no Weasley's or Dumbledore or anybody. Every time he had tried to explain about the Dementor's that had attacked him and his cousin, Fudge had cut right across Harry, not letting him get a word in edgewise.

_**Guilty!**_

After half an hour the vote had been cast and he had been found guilty of underage magic. His wand had been snapped and he was expelled from Hogwarts. As he had slowly left the courtroom after the verdict, he had been shocked to find the hallway empty; Mr Weasley was nowhere to be found but he supposed that Mr Weasley had gone to his office to get on with his actual job at the Ministry, after all he had done his Order duty and gotten Harry to the Ministry for his trial and Harry supposed the man could not afford to wait around for him as he needed to work and pick up some money for the day, after all the Weasley's needed every bit of money Arthur could get what with being as poor as they were and Arthur waiting around for Harry would not get him the money he needed to feed his family and send his children to school.

In the lift back up to the surface, Harry had decided to visit Gringott's to see how much money he had, he figured he might as well go back to the Muggle world and as he had no intention of going back to his aunt and uncles house he needed to know how much money he had so he could buy or rent himself a flat and enrol in Muggle school. Hopefully he could catch up and get decent grades to get a decent paying job when he came of age, maybe be a police officer or something, maybe he'd enrol in the army as you didn't need top grades to get in and it was a respectable job to have and as he was an expelled, underage wizard he doubted anyone in the wizarding world would give him a decent job no matter how famous he was.

"I would like to visit my vault please." Harry said to the Goblin behind the desk when it was his turn.

"Key please." Replied the Goblin as he looked at Harry with a bored expression. However his bored expression changed when Harry passed him his vault key and he realised just who he was dealing with.

"Mr Potter, branch manager Ragnook would like a meeting with you on an urgent matter." The goblin teller informed Harry as he passed him back his key.

"Ok I'll see him now." Harry replied as he put his key back in his pocket. The Goblin flipped up a closed sign before jumping off his stool and walking around the counter and motioning for Harry to follow him.

The goblin led Harry across the hall, away from where the carts were, through a set of double doors and down a long hallway that had doors on either side that led into other goblins offices; however the Goblin led Harry to a door at the very end of the hallway. As they reached the door, the goblin knocked on the door before opening the door and leading Harry inside.

"Harry Potter to see you director." The goblin announced as he and Harry came to a stop in front of the large wood desk.

"Thank you Sharptooth," Ragnook said dismissively before he turned to Harry and motioned him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What did you want to see me about director?" Harry asked in a polite voice, he wondered if the goblins had some obscure law that said he was not allowed his money after been expelled from Hogwarts.

"Mr Potter, I have two bank statements to show you, the first one is dated 5 October, 1981 and the second one is todays date." Ragnook said taking Harry by surprise as he handed over the first sheet of parchment.

_Potter family holdings year 1981_

_45'000'000 Galleons _

_22 Godric's Hallow, Wales (destroyed) _

_Potter Manor, North Yorkshire (destroyed)_

_Potter family beach house Miami_

_15% shares in Flourish and Blotts_

_25% shares in Obscurus Books _

_20% shares in Twilfitt and Tatting's_

_30% shares in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_Unknown amount in family heirlooms and books _

"Wow 45 million Galleons." Harry exclaimed in excitement and he had been worrying about not having enough money to buy his own house in the Muggle world.

"I wouldn't get too excited Mr Potter." Ragnook said grimly as he passed him the latest bank statement.

Potter family Holdings 1995

_22 Godric's Hallow, Wales (destroyed) _

_Potter Manor, North Yorkshire (destroyed)_

_Potter family beach house Miami_

_Unknown amount in family heirlooms and books _

"What the hell happened to all the money and the shares?" Harry exclaimed in shock as he looked at the statement.

"Albus Dumbledore came into the bank with a letter apparently from you and with your vault key and removed all the money and sold the shares." Ragnook explained to a shocked Harry who could not believe that the man he had looked up to with the upmost respect had apparently robbed him blind.

"Dumbledore stole all my money and sold off all the shares, why?" Harry asked the goblin in whisper as a tear leaked from his eye at the betrayal.

"As to that I do not know, but he split the money between his personal vault, Molly Weasley's vault, Ronald Weasley's vault and Hermione Granger's vault." Ragnook replied at Harry passed him the two statements back.

"Ron and Hermione stole my money." Harry felt like his heart was shattering as tears leaked from his eyes at the thought of his bestest friends in the world had betrayed him for seemingly no apparent reason. He didn't give two thoughts about Mrs Weasley's betrayal at that moment as he was numb from Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore's betrayals.

"Yes, they were here and helped Dumbledore remove the money from your vault into their own vaults along with Molly Weasley" Ragnook explained after few moments in which he gave Harry time to collect himself somewhat.

"What am I supposed to do now, I've been expelled and I've got no money to live off and pay school fees in the Muggle world." Harry asked quietly, all he had were fourteen Galleons in his pocket and that would not buy him food until he could get a part -time job when he turned sixteen.

"Ah you seem to be forgetting that should you authorise it, we could launch an investigation into the theft and letter fraud and maybe get you your money back." Ragnook explained to Harry with a small grin.

"No, I do not want anything to do with the Ministry of magic after today." Harry replied in disgust, he would never trust the Ministry again, not while the current leaders remained in power anyway.

"Well we could visit your vault and see what heirlooms you have and if they are worth something, we could sell them and get you some money to live off, until you can get a job." Ragnook spoke after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Ok we can go now." Harry replied in a monotone voice as he stood from his chair, his family money had been stolen and now he was going to sell his family heirlooms just to survive.

"Very well." Ragnook nodded as he stood from his seat and lead Harry out of the office and down the hall back towards the bank lobby, once back in the lobby, Harry and Ragnook set off towards the doors leading to the carts that would take them to the vaults deep underground. As they dodged round customers, Harry kept his head down to hopefully avoid people noticing him, the last thing he wanted right now was a mob of people throwing questions at him about his trial. Luckily though, the made it to the carts without Harry being recognised by anyone.

Once they arrived at Harry's vault (687) and Ragnook had opened the door, Harry was rocked by how empty the vault looked now that the piles of gold was no longer there. Though he could now see the five chests at the back of the vault along with a modest sized pile of books.

Half an hour of sorting through the chests and Harry and Ragnook had two piles of items, one pile was of things that would not be able to be sold as they were not worth anything and another pile of items which could easily be sold for a decent amount. Harry turned to the smallest chest in the vault and opened it, thinking that there would not be much to be sold in it as it was so small. He was proven right until he came to a drawstring pouch at the bottom of the chest, he removed the pouch which was quite heavy and contained something that felt jagged in his hand. He opened the pouch and pulled a blood-red stone out of the bag.

"Holly shit." Harry exclaimed getting Ragnook's attention as he stared at the stone; he had only seen one other stone like this one at the end of his first year at Hogwarts, which he had saved from Lord Voldemort. As far as he knew only one of these stones had existed and that had been destroyed at the end of his first year and yet he held in his hand proof that more than one of these stones existed.

"What is it?" Ragnook asked as he came over to Harry. For an answer Harry showed him the stone in his hand.

"This." Harry replied quietly.

"A Philosopher's Stone." Ragnook gasped in awe as he and Harry stared at the stone.

"Well, I no longer have to sell my family heirlooms." Harry grinned. Who cared about forty five million galleons when he had a stone that could transform any metal into pure gold.

"I believe that you are about to become the richest wizard in England." Ragnook smirked, if Dumbledore and his band of thieves had stolen the heirlooms and not just the money then they could have had enough money for anything. As it was they had left the chests behind and now Harry Potter had just become Gringott's most important client.

"So have Gringott's got any metal they do not need and could make into Galleons after I turn it to gold?" Harry asked Ragnook with a smirk as he pocketed the stone.

"Why yes, we Goblins have tonnes of metal that you could buy from us and turn into gold." Ragnook replied with a smile.

"How about we split the metal into two equal piles and I turn it all into gold, one pile for me at no cost for it been turned into Galleons and one pile for Gringott's to do with as you please." Harry replied with a grin causing Ragnook to look at him in shock. The amount of metal Gringott's had was around 10 tonnes and turning it all into gold would be worth billions.

Harry began laughing at the amount of money he was about to gain and ironically it was thanks to Dumbledore that he was going to get it in the first place. The Headmaster had stolen all his money and had inadvertently helped Harry to find the stone, had the Headmaster not stolen all his money and he might never have known about the stone, as it was Harry James Potter was about to become a billionaire and immortal in one day. The money and Immortality would now help him wage war against the Ministry and Dumbledore. Once he was trained he would bring down the corrupt ministry and in its place he would build a ministry without corruption and purebloodied bigots running Magical Britain, he did not care if he had to kill every worker at the Ministry to achieve his goal of a corrupt free government. Dumbledore and his band of thieves would pay dearly before he snuffed out their pathetic lives.

Harry knew that he would need help in his war, there was no way he could take on the ministry, Dumbledore and Voldemort without any help and hope to win. Fudge had the Auror's, Dumbledore had the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort had the Death Eaters, so Harry would need his own army if he hoped to take out the three sides. But Harry already had an idea forming in his mind. He would arm the Muggleborn's who had been disarmed by the Purebloods and were constantly targeted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, while Dumbledore and the Order did very little to help them. He would also recruit heavily from Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts as those students where bullied the most by the other three houses and would hopefully join him in making the world a better place; he would of course recruit students from the other houses who were bullied on a daily basis, namely people like Neville Longbottom.

As he and Ragnook left his vault to go transform the metal into gold he hoped that Sirius would be his first recruit and would also help him as he began to train for his war on three factions. However until he was ready to launch his war he would let the three sides slug it out and hopefully severely cripple each other, making it that much easier for Harry to take over.

AN: so tell me what you think please review. Any ideas would be most welcome.

By the way I decided to continue with Prince of Slytherin as I have had a lot of people asking me to instead of the rewrite; thus I have deleted the rewrite and will continue with the other story that you all seem to like so much.


	2. First Kill

_Harry began laughing at the amount of money he was about to gain and ironically it was thanks to Dumbledore that he was going to get it in the first place. The Headmaster had stolen all his money and had inadvertently helped Harry to find the stone, had the Headmaster not stolen all his money, he might never have known about the stone, as it was Harry James Potter was about to become a billionaire and immortal in one day. The money and Immortality would now help him wage war against Voldemort, the Ministry and Dumbledore. Once he was trained he would bring down the corrupt ministry and in its place he would build a ministry without corruption and purebloodied bigots running Magical Britain, he did not care if he had to kill every worker at the Ministry to achieve his goal of a corrupt free government. Dumbledore and his band of thieves would pay dearly before he snuffed out their pathetic lives. And Voldemort was just a rabid dog that needed putting down for his own good._

_Harry knew that he would need help in his war; there was no way he could take on the ministry, Dumbledore and Voldemort without any help and hope to win. Fudge had the Auror's, Dumbledore had the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort had the Death Eaters, so Harry would need his own army if he hoped to take out the three sides. But Harry already had an idea forming in his mind. He would arm the Muggleborn's who had been disarmed by the Purebloods and were constantly targeted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, while Dumbledore and the Order did very little to help them. He would also recruit heavily from Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts as those students where bullied the most by the other three houses and would hopefully join him in making the world a better place; he would of course recruit students from the other houses who were bullied on a daily basis, namely people like Neville Longbottom._

_As he and Ragnook left his vault to go transform the metal into gold he hoped that Sirius would be his first recruit and would also help him as he began to train for his war on the three factions. However until he was ready to launch his war he would let the three sides slug it out and hopefully severely cripple each other, making it that much easier for Harry to take over._

**First kill**

It had been a week since Harry visited Gringott's. Ragnook had had a team of Goblin's turning all the gold Harry had created into galleons, it had taken a team of twenty Goblin's working 12 hour day shifts but finally one week after his visit the goblin's had finished. They had moved the gold and his family heirlooms to his new vault. Harry had decided to open a new vault under the name Jamie Evanson, as a nod to his parents without being too obvious, he figured that people might guess a name like James Evans but Jamie Evanson was enough removed that he hoped nobody would guess he was still living in the wizarding world.

He had written a letter to the betrayers Weasley and Granger informing them that he had been expelled and his wand snapped; he told them that somebody had emptied his vault of all his gold but the goblins would not tell him who had stolen his money, he had told them that he had sold his family heirlooms and had returned to the Muggle world to restart his Muggle schooling. He knew that the two would inform Dumbledore and the old fool would now waste his time searching for him in the Muggle World. He would in fact be in his new manor that he had contracted the Goblins to build for him, true he only had 500 galleons that Ragnook had loaned him but the Goblin had trusted him enough to have his construction team begin building his new home, knowing that as soon as the gold was made into galleons they would be paid handsomely for the house.

Harry meanwhile had spent a week in a Muggle hotel so he could prepare to move into his new house. He had written to Sirius explaining everything and what he planned to do. Unsurprisingly Sirius had pledged his loyalty to Harry and had promised to be at his side as he took down the three sides. Sirius had explained that the only reason he stayed in wizarding Britain after escaping Azkaban was to be close to him; he felt no love or loyalty towards Dumbledore after the headmaster had let him be imprisoned without so much as a trial. They had both agreed that it would be best for Sirius to remain at the Order headquarters so he could spy on the Order for Harry and besides Dumbledore might become suspicious if Sirius left, he might think he had gone to join Harry and he might work out that Harry was still in the Wizarding world and not living fulltime in the Muggle world. Harry knew that if Dumbledore found him, he would force him to live at Grimmauld place and he would be unable to take out his revenge on the three sides.

A week after his visit to Gringott's found Harry walking down Knockturn Alley wearing a long black cloak with a deep hood pulled up over his head completely hiding his face in shadows. Reaching his destination, he opened the door and stepped inside. The shop was narrow and shabby just like its counterpart in Diagon Alley and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"What can I get you?" asked a grey-haired man as he came out of the backroom of the shop and moved to stand behind the counter.

"I need a new wand, one that the Ministry cannot trace." Harry replied as he came up to stand in front of the counter. He kept his hood up, just in case the wand maker worked for Dumbledore, Fudge or Voldemort. Though Harry would put his money on Voldemort; he would be shocked however to learn that the wand maker was not loyal to any of the three current factions.

"Then you have come to the right place, friend." The wand maker nodded as he reached under his counter and pulled out a measuring tape which began measuring the hooded wizard before him. He was unconcerned about the shady way the wizard kept his face hidden, he was used to shady wizards in his shop, it was located in Knockturn alley after all.

After the tape had finished measuring Harry it returned to the counter and the shop keeper cast a spell on it before consulting a piece of parchment on his counter. After a few moments he looked up.

"I believe 13 inches precisely will be the perfect length for your wand." The wand maker said as he looked up from the parchment.

"My old wand was 11 inches long, made of holly and had a phoenix feather core." Harry replied with a frown that was hidden by his hood.

"Ollivander?" Asked the wand maker with a sniff. "He doesn't make custom wands like me, he makes them in bulk and tries to match a wand to a wizard as best as he can, I, on the other hand make each wand one at a time for each customer." His explanation finished, the wand maker reached under his counter and began placing blocks of different wood on the countertop.

"Very well, what do you need me to do?" Harry asked as he looked at all the different woods.

"I need you to pick up each sample of wood and the one that feels the best will be the wood for your wand." The wand maker explained as he placed the last piece of wood was placed on the counter.

Harry reached out and began to pick up each of the blocks of wood samples. Finally he picked up a sample of wood which felt very warm and felt perfect to touch. "I believe this one is the wood for me." He passed the sample to the wand maker.

"Ebony." The wand maker sounded surprised as he took the wood sample from Harry. "Visually very dynamic and most famous of Dark woods, extremely powerful, hardly ever used, Interestingly, it is one of only two wand woods that excels at every type of magic, the only other wand wood able to claim this type of affinity with magic is Elder wood, the most powerful wand in existence is believed to be crafted with Elder wood."

"Excellent." Harry replied as he watched the wand maker clear away the rest of the wood samples with a flick of his wand. Once the wood samples were gone the wand maker began putting jars on the counter, opening the lids as he did so.

"Now for your core, all you have to do is hold your hand over an open jar, you will know which is the core for your wand." The wand maker explained a few minutes later when he had placed the last jar on the countertop.

Harry once again reached out and held his hand over each jar, when he was finished he had two jars in hands and he handed them both to the wand maker who gasped in shock as he looked inside them.

"Basilisk Skin, Extremely Rare, Extremely powerful and dangerous. Almost always bonded to a Parselmouth and/or a Dark wizard. Excels in offensive and defensive magic's." the wand maker explained as he placed it next to the ebony wood sample.

"Boggart Skin, a Shapeshifter that takes the shape of whatever the person beholding it fears most. Getting hold of a boggart is extremely hard and often traumatic. Extremely strong for Transfiguration, powerful ties to the Dark Arts. Well suited to Legilimency. "He then placed the jar next to the other jar and the wood before he cleared away the rest of the jars on the counter.

"It sounds like my wand will be very unique and very powerful." Harry grinned darkly, not that the wand maker saw his grin.

"Extremely so." Agreed the wand maker. "Now this will take me about an hour to make, so if you could come back then as I need absolute silence and concentration while I work, especially with your wand." He told Harry as he flicked his wand changing the open sign on the door to read closed.

Harry nodded before leaving the shop, the door closed behind him with a soft click as he looked up and down the alley, making up his mind he walked down the alley passing four shops before he turned into and entered a large, dimly lit wizard's shop. As he looked around Harry spotted a glass case that held a withered hand on a cushion, a blood-stained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling.

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"How can I help you?" asked the man as he spotted the hooded wizard looking around his shop. His voice as oily as his hair, a greedy gleam in his dark beady eyes.

"Do you sell books? Harry asked the man, who he recognised as the same man he had seen serving the Malfoy's in the summer before his second year. Borgin, if he remembered correctly.

"Yes, we do, what subjects do you need books in?" Borgin asked as he straightened up some and his greedy eyes sparkled at the thought coin.

"I want every book you have in every subject including the Dark Arts, money is no object." Replied Harry as he flashed a gold Gringott's card. Only the richest wizards in the world had one of these cards, not even the Malfoy's had one of these cards.

"You do realise that will be over 600 books and some on the darkest of the Dark Arts, the price will be in the thousands, some are extremely rare." Borgin spoke quietly as though trying not to be overheard by any of the witches, wizards or hags walking past his closed shop door.

"Very well, I will return in one hour to pick up the books, beware, if you screw me over, you will not live to regret it." Harry warned darkly before exiting the shop.

Harry spent the best part of an hour touring the shops of the dingy alley but did not purchase anything of note; he did get a hair-cut, going from long messy hair to short messy buzz-cut.

After almost an hour, Harry returned to the wand shop, as he closed the door, the wand maker came from the back room with a large smile on his face, in his hands he carried a long, black leather box.

"Ah good, your back, right on time." The wand maker seemed extremely excited, yet nervous at the same time as he placed the box on the countertop.

"I take it, the wand is ready." Harry nodded to the box as he reached the counter.

"It is." Nodded the wand maker as he slid the box toward Harry.

Harry reached out and opened the box; lying on purple velvet was a long, slim black wand with a high polish finish. Just opening the box and looking at the wand, Harry could feel the power of the wand.

"This is the most powerful wand I have ever created." Commented the wand maker as he watched Harry reach out and pick up the wand.

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"How much?" He asked the wand maker as he placed his new wand in his wrist holder.

"70 galleons." The wand maker replied as he looked to Harry.

Minutes later Harry had paid for his wand and was entering Borgin and Burkes to collect his books.

"Your books are ready." Borgin said as soon as Harry had closed the door. In front of him was a large bag.

"That's a small bag for over 600 books." Harry commented in a low growl, showing that he did not trust the oily wizard.

"The books have been shrunken down to fit into one bag; otherwise you would be walking out of here with more bags than I have." Replied Borgin quickly, this wizard was about to pay him a _lot_ of money and he wanted to keep him happy.

"Prove that every book in this bag is worth the money you are about to charge me." Harry said as he discreetly slipped his wand into his hand.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Borgin asked quickly.

"Swear an oath on your magic." Harry replied in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I, Caractacus Borgin, Swear on my magic that this bag contains all the books in my shop and is worth the 4'400 galleon price tag." Borgin swore the oath before performing a simple _Lumos_ charm to prove he still had his magic.

"Good." Harry spoke after a moment. He made a show of reaching into his pocket where his Gringott's card was, he knew that Borgin knew which pocket he had taken his card from earlier. He watched at Borgin's greedy eyes zeroed in on his pocket before.

"_Avada Kedavra_." His wand snapped up and the deadly green light collided with Borgin's chest. The oily haired wizard was dead before his body even hit the floor, his face forever locked in a look of shock and surprise.

Harry looked at the body of his first, intentional kill and if he was honest with himself, it felt good to wipe Borgin's oily stain from the wizarding world.

Harry grabbed the bag of books on the counter before he fired five _Incendio _spells around the shop, once the shop was well and truly lit on fire, he reached under his robe and activated his Portkey which he had purchased from the Goblin's, which would take him to his new manor house.

Once home, Harry headed to his library to begin sorting his new books before he would start his training, once he had finished training, he would unleash his revenge upon the three factions. Nothing and nobody was going to stop him from taking over the wizarding world and making it a place where everyone could live in peace and harmony no matter if they were pureblood, Muggleborn, squib or magical creature.

_AN: So what do you think? Like it, don't like it, please review._

_AN 2: I've just got myself a new tattoo, it's a Death Eater Dark Mark on my left forearm, its ace, always wanted to get one._

_AN 3, I don't know when I will next be able to update as I'm moving this weekend and getting married next weekend but the next chapter will be here as soon as possible._


End file.
